Harry Potter and Time's Wrath
by MagicalInk
Summary: Several Years after Dumbledore's Death the Magical community is in ruins. Harry just wants to get away from it all. So he goes back in time...
1. Hopeless

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters you recognize. All original characters belong to me

It had been several years since Dumbledore was murdered. After that the magical world crumbled into pieces. Voldemort and his Death Eaters destroyed the Ministry of Magic and their Aurors. Hogwarts was now in ruins and Diagon Alley was a huge crater. In a last effort to survive Harry gathered his remaining friends for one last stand against Voldemort. It was useless. When it was over the once "Golden Trio" were the only ones left. They took the only choice they had. They went into hiding to slowly regain their power. Voldemort found them. He personally killed Ron and Hermoine and now he was the only one left. He shot a reductor curse in his general direction. He of course didn't expect it to hit.

While temporarily distracted, Harry scavenged to find anything that could help. Hermoine's Time Turner! Why she still had it was beyond him. He could go back right before Dumbledore's death and save him, but something stopped him. Why would it matter? How would it help? Wouldn't it still end the same way him grieving the loss of his friends?

Voldemort turned towards him. He had to act quickly and make up his mind. He knew this was selfish, but he felt hopeless. He set the Time Turner 25 years back the age of the Marauders. The last thing he saw was an enraged Voldemort, angry that he had slipped through his grasp.

Something was wrong.

He should have been himself just in the past… but he wasn't. It was himself in and 11 year old body. He was in a large comfy bedroom and the strangest thing of all was HE HAD TWO SETS OF MEMORIES! He must have gone insane.

He dove into one of them

_A flash of green light_

_A blood red stone_

_A basilisk turning towards him_

_Hundreds of dark cloaked figures surrounding him_

_A Hungarian Horntail_

_Sirius falling… falling… falling…_

_Dumbledore standing in front of a man with greasy hair and a large nose. At his mercy_

_Ron and Hermoine… killed by Voldemort_

He shook his head in shock. He felt a pain in his forehead. He ran his fingers over his forehead… smooth skin… no scar.

After bracing himself he dove into his other set of memories.

_Two people David and Sophie Potter… his parents_

_Running around the yard_

_Potter Manor_

_His mother reading him a bedtime story_

_Him and his twin brother playing quidditch in there pitch_

_His twin brother… James Potter_


	2. Forgetting

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be living in a mansion… too bad I don't

"Harry! James! Hurry or were going to miss the train!"

"Coming mum!" replied an 11 year old James Potter

"Just a sec!" yelled Harry

It was all coming to him. Him and his twin brother James were now 11 and were going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He threw in his books into his trunk and ran towards the front door

"Jeez, Harry took you long enough" said James, smirking.

"Mum!" complained Harry

"Now James don't tease your brother, you can't blame him for being more organized than you"

"Ha-ha, mum called you a packrat" teased Harry

"I said no such thing" said Mrs. Potter rather calmly. "Now get in the car before we miss the train"

While Harry and James rushed to the car Mrs. Potter entered James' room. She knew he would forget something in his hurry to get to Hogwarts. Why couldn't he have a calmer demeanor like Harry? Mrs. Potter shook her head. It was like James to forget something. Half his books were spread across under his bed. She didn't even bother to check Harry's room she trusted him when it came to remembering things.

"James! Come here and get your school books" bellowed Mrs. Potter

James swore under his breath (just soft enough so his father wouldn't hear) and raced up the stairs. He came back carrying an armful of books. Harry shook his head.

"Way to go bird-brain, guess going to school without your books didn't turn out to be suck a good idea" teased Harry

"Hey!" James replied "I was just a little excited"

Mrs. Potter groaned while Harry laughed. They were finally on their way. After James asked "Are we there yet?" for the 127th time they final arrived at King's cross.

"Okay now see the wall between platforms 9 and 10?" asked Mr. Potter

James and Harry nodded

"When the muggles aren't looking just lean on to that wall and you should fall through" continued Mr. Potter "Now, if you're a little scared just run into it and don't worry about crashing. I'll go with James and Harry follow us with your mother"

James and Mr. Potter casually leaned against the wall and slide right through.

"Mum?" Harry asked

"Yes, honey?"

"Umm… would you mind if we ran through the wall? I'm a little…"

"Nervous?" Mrs. Potter laughed "don't worry I won't tell James" Harry gave a relieved look.

Once the area cleared of muggles Harry ran through the wall while clutching his mother's hand.

"What took you so long?" inquired James

"Stupid muggles wouldn't clear out of the way" answered Harry

"Hurry!" Mrs. Potter said while pushing Harry and James into the train. "Have a good year, dears, and James don't get into any trouble.

"Hey! What about Harry?" asked an angry James

Mrs. Potter laughed and shook her head while Harry burst into a fit of giggles.

Harry and James found an empty compartment near the back. Well except for one kid who just sat in the corner.

"Hi, my name is James Potter and this is my brother Harry? What's yours?" asked James kindly

The boy merely ignored him and James shrugged and commenced putting their trunks into the compartment.

"Hi" said a blond haired boy with strangely amber eyes "would you mind if I sat here? No more compartments left"

"Sure, go ahead" replied Harry friendly "My names Harry. What's yours?

"Remus, Remus Lupin" answered Remus "and who's he" he asked pointing at James "he sure looks a lot like you except you have green eyes and his is hazel"

"Oh, that's my twin brother James. James meet Remus"

"Hello" replied James

After this James and Remus went into a large conversation about Hogwarts. All of which Harry found boring considering he already knew all this information from _Hogwarts: a History_. Harry fell into a nice slumber.

Harry awoke to someone knocking on their door.

"Would you get that Harry?"

Harry groggily got up and opened the door. There stood a small boy who looked extremely frightened. He was extremely skinny and from the way he talked Harry could tell he was a shy boy.

"Hi, my name is Peter Pettigrew" said the boy "by any chance have you seen a frog around here? I happened to have lost mine."

"I'm sorry we haven't seen a frog around. Hope you find him soon" replied Harry while smiling

"Thanks" and Peter scurried off. His movements reminded Harry of a rat sort of.

"We have 5 minutes until we reach Hogwarts. Please change into your robes and leave your trunks here we will take them to your dorm"

"I guess we should change" and the three boys started to change into their school robes. The boy sitting in the corner stood up.

"Jeez, about time" said James "I was starting to wonder if you were still alive"

The boy said nothing and started to change. After he was done he just sat back down in his corner.

"You think he's mental?" whispered James

Remus and Harry laughed.

"We have now arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hope you have a fabulous year"

"I'm so excited" and with that James ran off

Harry rolled his eyes

"Is he always like that?" asked Remus

"Only when he's calm" replied Harry

With that Harry and Remus attempted to catch up with James. This of course ended in failure.

"First years over here'" bellowed a booming voice

"Hi sir" James said

The giant man laughed "ahhh… finally parents are starting to teach their kids some manners. Black messy hair, extremely hyper… You must be a Potter!"

James nodded while grinning

"Now, four to a boat"

Harry, James, and Remus filed into a boat. Afterwards followed the boy from the train, Peter.

"Hi Harry" said Peter shyly

"Hi Peter. This is my twin brother James and this is Remus. I don't think you've met them yet"

"This year is going to be great" said Harry hoping to start a conversation "I really hope I'm in Gryffindor with James. How about you guys?"

"Well most of my family's been in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw so I'm hoping to be in one of them" replied the ever so smart Remus

"I…" stuttered Peter "I guess I want to be in Gryffindor, but I don't see how I could ever get into it"

"I'm sure you'll get into Gryffindor" said Harry. He really doubted the scared little boy would ever get into Gryffindor.

"James" said Harry startled "you haven't said I single thing yet. Are you feeling alright?" Harry joked

"Huh?" said a dumbfounded James "uhh... right sure"

Harry looked into the general direction that James was looking. In it was a girl with flaming red hair and startling green eyes that looked so similar to his own

Harry laughed "were not even at Hogwarts and you've already started crushing on a girl?"

"I am not crushing on her!" said an angry James "I just find her… a little attractive" James said blushing

Harry and Remus burst out laughing. Peter just sat there wondering if it was a good idea to laugh at James. He sure didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Wer' her' n'w get off on' at a time" boomed Hagrid

James got off first followed by Harry then Remus and an ever so careful Peter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" bellowed McGonagall "You will now be tested to see where you belong. The brave will go to Gryffindor, the wise to Ravenclaw, the hard-working to Hufflepuff, and the most cunning will go to Slytherin. Here is how the point system at Hogwarts works. When we catch any student doing something they should not be doing points will be deducted from their house. At the same time if a student does extraordinarily well he or she will earn points for their house. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup"

"Now we will commence the sorting!"

All the first year students walked into a large Hall. There were four tables bursting with students. Each table seemed to be wearing a different color uniform. Harry guessed these were the four houses. In the front sat all the teachers and in front of them an old raggedy hat. The hat seemed to have a mouth and eyes. It opened its mouth and began to sing.

_Many thousand years ago  
A hat was newly sown  
Four wizards fully grown  
Whose names are very well known  
Gryffindor, Bravery beyond compare  
Ravenclaw, the cleverest without a doubt  
Hufflepuff, the hardest working of the four  
and Slytherin, who one day wanted to rule the world  
They shared one wish, one hope, one dream  
To teach young wizards to succeed  
Thus Hogwarts School had begun  
For each house had different virtues to include  
The bravest sent to Gryffindor  
Thought better than the rest  
The cleverest to Ravenclaw  
Who were always the best  
Hardworking Hufflepuffs  
Most worthy of admission  
And charismatic Slytherins  
Of who all had great ambition  
But who would go in which house?  
The wizards had all pondered  
So they made me  
To choose for them  
Now put me on your head  
and snug about your ears  
I haven't been wrong yet  
I'll have peek inside your mind  
And tell you where you belong  
Just like the rest_

The children broke into cheers

"Let the sorting commence" said who Harry assumed was Dumbledore

Professor McGonagall came out holding a huge list

"Aubrey, Bertram"

I humongous first year walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head

"Slytherin!" the hat said almost instantaneously

"Black, Sirius"

The kid they had seen on the train walked up

"A Black!" James scowled "those cursed Blacks have been practicing dark arts for centuries. No doubt he'll end up in Slytherin where all the scum belong"

The hat seemed to be taking forever to decide. Apparently the hat and Sirius were having an argument

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat while Sirius groaned

The whole hall went silent. Everyone had a dumbfounded look on their faces. If someone was paying attention they might have thought the look on everyone's face was quite funny. Too bad all the eyes were too occupied watching Mr. Black.

McGonagall (who also had a surprised look on her face) continued to list the names. She kept going until she reached…

"Potter, James"

James strutted up to the stool. He sure seemed confident. Harry wished he didn't have worries like James. He still wasn't entirely sure the hat would put him in Gryffindor and he didn't want to upset his parent's.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat immediately

"Potter, Harry"

Harry started to walk up to the stool. It seemed as if his legs were walking of their own according. Every step he took only seemed to make his journey seem even longer. After an eternity (at least it seemed that way to Harry) he finally reached the stool. McGonagall place the hat on his head. It was talking to him!

"Ahhh… interesting" said the hat "So Mr. Potter are you planning on telling Dumbledore what will happen in the future?"

Harry sat there confused. Then he remembered! His second set of memories that morning! Yet… he couldn't remember it.

"Yes… a nasty side-effect of time traveling if you wish to stay for a long time your memory slowly or in your case quickly disappears. Well I'll stand by the decision I made for you in the future. Gryffindor!" the hat yelled the last part.

"Jeez Harry" said James "what took the hat so long to decide?"

Harry looked around. In his nervousness he had not paid attention to where everyone else ended up. There was Black and it appeared they had 3 more male Gryffindor first years. Remus and Peter (which he found amazing) and a kid named Frank Longbottom.

After the prefects showed them the way to Gryffindor tower past the Fat Lady (who would only let them in if they told her the password which was _Pride_) and they arrived at the common room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room" yelled one of the prefects "it is where you will spend most of your time when you are not in class"

The other prefect started talking "the stairway to the left leads to the girl's dorms and the stairway on the right leads to the boy's dorm"

With that everyone left to their dorms. When they arrived at their dorms they found that all their stuff was there. Too tired to change all the boys fell into their four-poster beds and went into a fitful slumber.


	3. Detention

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the characters that are not featured in her books

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He had been having a nightmare, but he couldn't remember much. He heard voices that felt strangely familiar and after that a flash of green light. He awoke feeling his forehead, but there was nothing there. He remembered what the hat had said and how it made him remember his second set of memories. He tried to think of them but couldn't. It was as if those memories had left his mind. These thoughts filled Harry's head until in the bed next to him James stirred.

"Harry your already awake?" questioned James

"Just woke up. Is anyone else awake?" replied Harry in order to sound like he had actually just woke up

"I just had a great idea. Wake up Remus!" said James excitedly

Groggily Harry walked over to Remus' bed and shook him up until he awoke

"Wah?" said a half asleep Remus

"Shhh…. Don't wake the others. James wants to talk to us"

--

10 minutes later they were all assembled in the Gryffindor common room. Apparently no one else had woken up yet so the common room was empty.

"James, what do you want? It's 5 in the morning" mumbled Remus

"It's about Black. He doesn't belong here. I have an idea that'll make sure he won't cause us any trouble"

"Is it gonna hurt him?" asked the ever so thoughtful Harry

"Like it matters" replied James

"Okay this is how it's gonna work…"

--

Sirius awoke feeling horrible. While he was sleeping he was hoping that this was all a dream and he had not been sorted into Gryffindor. Unfortunately for him he was there in the Gryffindor dorm. He got out of the bed intending to take a shower. As he opened the door a bucket of water fell onto his head.

"So I'm not welcome here" he thought to himself "how original" he added to himself sarcastically.

He walked into the shower stall and as soon as he turned the knob out came… glue? He yelled frustrated and stormed out of the stall. He left the room with only a towel on. Soon as he entered his own dorm another bucket fell on him. Except it wasn't water this time it was feathers. He was about to go to a different shower stall when someone (he couldn't figure out who) pushed him down the stairs.

By this time the majority of the Gryffindor house was awake and in the common room. Of course none of them could hold in their laughter when a first year covered in feathers came rolling down the stairs.

"Here Black" said James while sticking on a cone onto his nose. "Ummm…. have you noticed you look like a chicken?" asked James politely

"I guess when you're born from a family full of cowardly chickens it starts to rub off on you. Eh?"

Without a work Sirius punched James in the face and stormed back to his dorm. A stunned James sat there while the Gryffindor house laughed at both first years.

At that point a certain redhead came up to James and slapped him. The whole house burst into laughter again.

"That was really mean! Go apologize to him this instant!" yelled Lily Evans

"Only if you go out with me Evans" Harry groaned. It was their first day at Hogwarts and James had already made a fool of himself AND asked out a girl. Could James be any more of an idiot?

Lily stared at James with an open mouth and then immediately slapped him and stormed up the Girl's dorm

"Can I take that as a yes?" yelled James after her

A resounding "NO!" came the reply.

"C'mon James" said Harry while picking James up "Let's get some breakfast"

--

At the Great Hall Peter came and joined them. "Did you guys pull that prank? That was SO awesome. Can I help with the next one? Please? I promise I'll do everything you say! Please just let me help you guys with your next prank"

James suddenly perked up "you'll do ANYTHING?" He suddenly seemed unaffected by the incident in the common room.

Peter looked up excitedly 'YES! Anything I'll do anything as long as you let me help"

Remus and Harry groaned while James had a triumphant smile. "Sounds great. I'll notify you when we have our next prank

It had been two weeks since Peter had joined their ranks. Remus and Harry still had no idea what was up, but they knew it wasn't any good. That night at dinner both of them found out.

A giant cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. It took a while, but soon all the smoke had cleared.

Remus and Harry heard Peter ask James "Why am I doing this again?"

"You're the distraction. You promised to do this remember? Of course, unless you don't want to help us…"

"No, no it's fine. I'll do it"

Now everyone could clearly see what was happening. Peter was in the middle of the wearing a frilly pink blouse, a VERY short tutu, high heels, his hair had been extended and died hot pink, and to top it off he was wearing lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and some other feminine things Harry could not name.

After a moment the whole student body burst into laughter. As Harry glanced over to look at the teacher's table he could see that most teachers were not attempting to hold in their laughter. Dumbledore was silently chuckling to himself and McGonagall had a very… abashed look on her face, to see that this had happened to one of her own students.

--

Harry felt a pang of sympathy for Peter, but a second later it was replace by pure anger for James. Another cloud of smoke had covered the Great Hall. After it cleared he noticed that ALL his clothes had turned green and silver. Even his hair and skin were green and silver. It was common knowledge that all Gryffindors hated those colors due to their rivalry with the Slytherins. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see that all of them had turned red and gold. Of course, they despised those colors for the same reason Gryffindors hated green and silver.

The Hufflepuffs had been turned into badgers and the Ravenclaws had been turned into ravens. The irritating fact was that they could not communicate. All they could do was squawk and squeal.

When Harry turned to the teacher's table he burst into laughter. All the professor's hair had been turned purple. It was HILARIOUS to see Dumbledore with his long purple beard.

That's when Dumbledore stood up and announced "It seems someone wanted to have a little fun. While this may be comical I do plead to whoever did this that I do not find this acceptable. As for now you will be left with a warning. Though I must say this purple beard actually looks quite…"

No one had heard what he said because the whole hall erupted into laughter. Dumbledore raised his wand, waved it once, and everyone turned back to normal.

"Now that dinner is over please proceed to your respective dormitories"

With that the whole Great Hall cleared out.

--

When they returned to the common room James fell onto the floor and held his stomach while trying to stifle his laughter (which he miserably failed at).

"You should have seen the look on your faces! Priceless! Did you see the Slytherins? Luckily the don't know it was me or I'd be a dead man"

It was at that exact moment Lily Evans came over

"So? It was you, was it?" James nodded "Well… I must say it was a LITTLE funny. Not much though. DO something like that and you'll pay. I thoroughly did NOT enjoy having green hair." and with that Lily strode off.

Remus nudged James "So did you actually listen to what she said or were you too busy staring at her?" James punched him playfully on the arm.

--

The rest of the week went off quite normally except one Potion's class.

"Why Mr. Snape that is an excellent potion you have brewed there. 20 points to Slytherin" Slughorn then looked over at James "Mr. Potter please do not doze off during my class. 10 points from Gryffindor" James scowled and threw a dirty look and Severus.

"Now everyone please bring me a vial of the potion you have brewed. After everyone has handed theirs in I will go around and scrougify the rest of your potions"

While Severus was walking towards the front of the classroom he "accidentally" dropped his vial on James' head. All of a sudden James' hair started growing out of control. Soon it covered his whole body. Slughorn hurried over, waved his wand and James' hair slowly grew back to normal.

"Please Severus, do be more careful" and with that he left, without even punishing Severus.

James ruffled his hair and looked at Snape who was sniggering. "So you think that's funny do you?" James snarled.

James lifted his wand, but not quite fast enough for Snape had already drew his.

Snape raised his wand and "_Petrifi…"_

Why James even drew his wand, Harry did not know for James didn't know any spells yet, but a look of fear drew over the young boy's faces. Slughorn had walked in.

"That will be enough! Such childish behavior will not be sanctioned in my classroom! Both of you come here for detention after dinner tonight." yelled Slughorn

Snape sneered "see you tonight _Potter_" he said the last word like it was filth

"I'll get you for this Snivellus, I swear upon it!" yelled James after him

--

"James don't you have detention with Slughorn?" asked Harry

"Right… and you expected me to go?" said James

"I was afraid of that" sighed Harry "You realize your just gonna get in more trouble?"

"And what are the professors gonna do about it? Give me another detention so I can skip it again?"

"Fine, but don't expect Lily to be proud of you for this" and Harry left

James sighed and packed his stuff so he could get ready to serve detention with Slughorn. This was gonna be a long night.

--

"I can't believe I'm being forced to work with this worm" as he reached to clean another trophy

"Look who's talking _Potter_", sneered Snape "you're the one that attacked me in the first place"

"If you hadn't spilt that damn potion on me in the first place we wouldn't have gotten into this mess"

"That's it!" He dropped the trophy he was holding and socked James in the face.

James reeled back and held his bleeding nose. James then punched Snape in the stomach and kicked him between the legs as Snape reeled over in pain.

Snape then proceeded to tackle James and they both fell to the floor trading blows with each other.

It was at that precise moment Slughorn came into check on them.

"Oh my! What have you boys done to each other? Hurry up I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing" and he lead both buys to the wing.

--

"Hey Harry? Did James come back from detention last night?" asked Remus

"I don't know I fell asleep waiting for him. Maybe he's in the common room."

They quickly got dressed and went downstairs


End file.
